Sauron and the Taken War
by Argon098
Summary: When Sauron meets his match in the form of a terrible being, called Oryx, it becomes a struggle for dominance over Middle Earth. Who will be the champion to bring a new age of darkness to Middle Earth?
1. chapter 1

Gollum held the ring high in praise of his success. He beheld his precious as Frodo lay on the ground with his fresh wound. The pain was so great his vision began to blur. Sam lay on the ground unconscious and Gollum shrieked with laughter and danced with joy. Until at last he felt his glee turn into a compelling urge to put the ring on once again. It slipped over his finger like an old glove meeting a familiar hand and to Frodo's poor sight the wretched creature had disappeared.

Gollum has not been idle long. As soon as the ring was upon him he quickly dashed toward the door out of Mount Doom. He ran on all fours and saw the great door that would lead to his freedom once again. As soon as he passed out of the great mouth of the volcano he was unexpectedly met with an unpleasant sensation. As soon as he felt the warm air of Mordor upon his face Gollum felt the ring's weight intensify to high degrees. His arm seemed to go limp from the ring's change. A painful burning sensation came over his body and for a moment Gollum saw, or thought he saw, a large eye of Flame and anger. Waves of fire licked its dark pupil and wreathed in anger. Gollum then found that he couldn't move. He was trapped in pain and old memories of the torture devices came to him from past days. He felt the will of Sauron in its strongest form now and his body submitted to the pain that now swirled over him. He tried to take the ring off but it would not budge. Gollum let out a shriek of misery and regret until a new pain found him. A long pale blade seemed to strike his arm, cleaving it off entirely. As Gollum became visible once again, and now in more pain than he ever thought, he looked up only in time to see the pale blade strike at his throat and ending his miserable life. The cries stopped and Gollum fell limp on the coarse ground. There standing over the wretched body was one of the Nazgul. If he had name once it was lost long ago and he now had only one purpose. With the ring now at his feet he only had to return it to his master and they would win the war against Middle Earth. The Nazgul stopped and claimed the ring, climbing back onto his fell Beast he flew to the dark tower nearby, the tower of Barad-Dur.

Aragorn stood for a moment in the midst of battle. A great shadow fell upon his heart and he felt despair settle in his heart where hope once stood. There was a strange sense in the air and all felt it as they fought. Aragorn looked eastward toward the Black Gate and saw now that even much of the ranks of the Orcs had stopped their vicious fighting. From behind their ranks came a tall dark figure clad in armor as ancient as Gondolin. He was a full man and a half in height and as he passed through the orcs they cowered away from him, and so did the ranks of the Gondorian soldiers. They held their shields up and spears towards the figure, but he cared not for on his hand shined the one ring. It glowed a beautiful and bewildering yellow as if it were excited to brace its master's hand once more. Up Sauron came from Barad-Dur. Behind him stood the nine with their swords at the ready for striking. Aragorn's eyes widened with horror, as did all upon the fields afore the Black Gate. Aragorn raised Anduril and it shone like the finest silver in the sunlight. A sudden laughter came into the air from Sauron.

"Long I have awaited this moment," came the dry and fairly evil voice of Sauron, "the end of Elendil's like is today."

"If I die today then may the rest of Middle Earth send you and your armies back to the abyss," replied Aragorn in anger. He knew now that Frodo has failed, and the poor little halfling had probably met his doom. Aragorn felt a swirl of anger rush through him and he charged with Anduril towards Sauron. Anduril found its mark on the breast plate of Sauron's armor, but it was useless. No sooner did it collide with the old breast plate, that it shattered and splintered up to the hilt and Aragorn was thrown back. The once proudly reforged blade of Elendil was destroyed once more. The men of Rohan and Gondor watched in horror as their leader was uselessly tossed away from the enemy, the orcs and Sauron laughed. Then Sauron said,

"If you submit yourselves to my army, then I shall spare you and you will all join the glorious reshaping of Middle Earth. Refuse and you die."

There was silence for a moment until Gandalf said loudly,

"No. Take up arms and fight to the bitter end. We shall die if we must for his world. You will not take us for slaves of your own bidding."

There was much reassurance among the men of Rohan and Gondor as they tightened their grip upon their weapons.

Sauron let a small and hoarse chuckleescape his helm.

"So be it," he said and raising his mace above his head a large Flame seemed to run through the length of his arm and swirl around his mighty weapon. The sky above darkened and thunder roared in the air. The orcs returned to fighting the men suddenly, Gandalf and the remaining members of the fellowship began holding off the nine wraiths as best as they could. Sauron had one target he wanted to end first. He would cripple the morale of his enemies by finishing off their new king. Sauron advanced towards Aragorn, who now had just recovered to his feet. Aragorn lifted himself up just in time to find large metal fingers grab his throat and lift him off the ground. Aragorn struggles for air as Sauron tightened his grip and, raising his mace, he was about to deliver the final blow when something all together unexpected happened.

A strange booming sound came forth, not that of thunder but of something else entirely. A large shadow now passed over the armies fighting and the Black Gate was cast in a long shadow. The fighting once again halted and everyone looked into the sky. They saw now that a strange, and overly enormous, object was floating above the world. It was long and rectangular shaped with a great big sphere, caving inwards, on the long sides, in the center, of the strange object.

The large object hovered over the plains for a few moments until finally everyone who had been fighting moments ago saw a strange shape take form just outside of their own armies. It looked like a black ball of churning oil that seemed to hover in the air and have a could light inside of it. Suddenly the ball grew in size and with a deafening blow it exploded with a bright flash and then everyone saw something new took its place. Standing on the other side of Aragorn's armies was a large creature never before seen in Middle Earth. He stood tall in his armor and his black cape hung to his ankles. The same black liquid seemed to leak from his very body. His head was that in the shape of a "T" and he had three menacingly glowing eyes. A large dark sword was in his right hand and his left hand glowed an eerie white. Behind him stood two large creatures with green skin and three eyes. They were small compared to him and shrieked loudly as they raised strange looking crossbows in towards Sauron and all the others. Then the tall dark one came forward and said for all to hear.

"I am Oryx The Taken King. I feel a great power here in this land. I am here to take it no matter the cost."

Sauron tossed aside Aragorn, who had passed out from being choked for so long.

"My power is mine to control no others," said Sauron angrily. He continued, "none but I may wield it and I command it. Nazgul kill this false king and usurp this great object that looms above."

At this came a deep laugh from Oryx. The Nazgul raised their blades and moved silently towards him. It was here where Sauron would meet the true rival of his age. For Oryx was a God of an unknown race. Oryx raised his glowing hand and in a loud voice he commanded.

"I am a servant of the deep. King of shapes and blade of the void. I take what I need and you are what I need oh mortals of this world."

With these words Oryx closed his hand and raised it high in the air. The Nazgul stopped for a moment for they heard a cry of pain come from their master. As the crowds attention turned to the noise they saw a dagger had pierced a small opening in Sauron's armor. But the dagger was thrust inwards by an Orc. Though upon looking at him he was Orc no longer. Its body was bathed in the blackness that covered Oryx's cape and its eyes were white. Its body twitched like it was being tortured and suddenly Sauron realized that he and his Wraiths were surrounded by an enormous army of these defiled beings. The men of Rohan, Gondor, the orcs, all were subdued by the words of Oryx.

"I have taken them," said the Taken King, "and now I'll take you and your power. For the first time Sauron felt fear. His entire army, indeed all who had stood before and against him had been transformed and taken, even Aragorn. Though the wizard it seemed could not be found amongst them.

"What kind of sorcery is this. Did my master send you," shouted Sauron.

Oryx smiled evilly and said, "so there is someone more powerful than you. Delightful, I shall make note of that. This is not sorcery, this is the power of the deep." Then Oryx raises his hand again, but before he could speak his commands Sauron and the nine had vanished. They escaped the might of this new threat for now. Oryx looked about and seemed to approve of the sight in front of him.

"A fine place to start our dominance here," he said, "there is darkness seeded in this land." Oryx then ordered the two behind him,

"Hang the ship above the volcanic region." Then he looked at his new recruited men and orcs. In a clear command he called,

"This is our home for now. My armies march into this land and we shall take what's left. From here we will push towards the west. We shall take all that we can. For the deep, for the darkness within."


	2. Chapter 2

News had reached the white city of Minas Tirith. Their beloved king, whom had only returned to his rightful place the day before, had fallen. Gandalf warned the city guard and remaining soldiers about the new threat that had usurped their brothers and king. Word spread quickly and soon many people began to leave the city.

"If Sauron returning wasn't bad enough, now we have a new doom to contend with," said some frightened people. Gandalf stood atop the highest wall of the city. A faint breeze stirred and his gaze held still over Mount Doom. There above and in the dark clouds hovered the large vessel that brought this new threat.

Gandalf thought long and hard as he watched the dark clouds above Mordor grow darker.

"Oryx," Gandalf said quietly while leaning on his staff. The name was not known to him at all, though he was no lore master he thought for sure he would have heard of a being such as this.

"He must be a servant of Morgoth," Gandalf muttered, "one who clearly has a distaste for Sauron and seeks control. Well not if I can help it."

It was at this moment when A noise came from far down below. It was a cry for help along with several screams. Gandalf looked down over the wall to see what was causing all the panic.

The lower levels of the city erupted in panic. Strange glowing balls of black and white appeared out of thin air before bursting asunder. They revealed dark creatures that shrieked into the wind and ran towards civilians killing them with their vicious claws. The guards of Minas Tirith were quick to respond but their own forces were swiftly met with giant hulking members of the Hive called Knights. They were broad shouldered with great big bulky limbs. They wielded large swords or crossbows, but the crossbows seemed to shoot a type of strange magic that sputtered electric energy. Before long many civilians lay dead upon the white stone streets, but being dead was better than being taken. Many other glowing balls appeared amongst the inner walls and would suck up any passing guard or civilian who dared run by. The city was under attack and within minutes the lower streets were flooded with Taken and Hive. Gondorians were soon fighting their brothers in arms, with little success.

Gandalf turned to run down into the lower levels but was stopped suddenly as he was blown back off his feet, his staff sent flying out of reach. He had been so caught up in the commotion below he did not hear one of the summoning black balls form behind him. He turned only to meet a large dark hand smack him off his feet. There stood Oryx, proud and tall. He laughed at the sight of his new prey knocked on his back so easily.

Gandalf quickly clambered back to his feet and, raising his hand, his staff came back to him. He raised it to Oryx and said in a commanding voice,

"Go back to the Abyss servant of Morgoth. Your foulness shall not pass here."

Oryx paid no attention to the wizard's words. He was fixated on the large white tree standing proudly out in that upper courtyard. His large hand touched the tree and he spoke.

"This city," began Oryx, "is a blight upon this world. What good is light when it asks you to sacrifice your self for it?"

Oryx turned to the wizard and in a few moments the bark of the tree began to grow a thick black mucus from within itself. It sputtered and covered the ground around it.

"The true might of this world lies in darkness," Oryx said, "and I will bring it out for all to see. Like this tree, I will take out this city's true power and reveal it. Along with yours."

Gandalf raised his staff and began to chant a spell, but Oryx was unbreakable and with a wave of his hand Gandalf's staff splintered in twenty small pieces. Gandalf was amazed and bewildered. He felt a pain suddenly and he fell to his knees. Then Oryx came up to the wizard and, as if by a dark magic, lifted the wizard up into the air. Gandalf tried muttering many incantations but they proved useless. All he could do was listen to the screams below and watch Oryx. Oryx's fingered began to clench and suddenly Gandalf felt a swirl of magic flow through him like never before. It was like a rumbling sea of darkness had entered his body, until at last all sight was lost from him and his physical body was gone. Oryx hadn't just changed him, he had taken him. Though something happened that Oryx was not expecting. Gandalf did not become a Taken like the rest. Instead his corporeal form vanished and left behind a small dark orb. Oryx looked at it closely. It writhed with darkness and small screams came from it. With this Oryx changed its shape. From the orb he created a creature that did not walk the earth, but glided as he did. It was powerful and its physical form mimicked Oryx's in some fashion. He deemed it a Wizard, from the very wizard he just defeated. It shrieked and screamed into the sky. Oryx and his Taken usurped the rest of Minas Tirith. The white city was no more.


	3. The Next Encounter

The skies were dark as a small rain began to trickle from above. Upon a hill of Mirkwood sat the old fortress of Dol Guldur. Sauron was sitting upon his throne within. It couldn't lift a candle to his throne in Barad-Dur, but with this "Taken King" there and his mighty armies, Sauron knew it foolish to return to Mordor just yet.

"Curse the beast," said Sauron as he rose from his chair, "this Oryx has defied my reign of rule. I have long sought to return appropriately to this world and I refuse to let such a creature thwart my plans."

The ring-wraiths stood close to their master watching in silence. Sauron peered out of a broken stone opening down to the main courtyard of Dol Guldur. He saw that many legions of Orcs and Uruks stood battle ready. He then gazed at his hand and saw the One Ring glowing brightly upon his finger. The letters of elvish script appeared like the very essence of Mount Doom. Sauron turned towards the wraiths behind and said in a commanding voice,

"Prepare the legions to move. We march to Moria."

The wraiths bowed low and their black cloaks silently swept down into the lower sections of Dol Guldur. Sauron had a new plan. A plan that surely would not be so easily stopped.

Many days had passed and all of those from Dol Guldur marched. They chanted many I'll tongues in black speech, mostly that of "Hail Sauron and the One". Many leagues they marched and towards the end of the third week Sauron and his forces could see the realm of Moria and its great gate. Sauron smiles and his bright yellow eyes shimmered with evil. However just as he and the others thought they were in the clear there came on the wind a terrible cry. It was magnificent and full of death and anger. It seemed to come from behind Sauron and his army. Turning around Sauron saw, on the top of a hill a ways away, was a dark shape. It was as if the Void had manifested itself into one being. It hovered above the earth and its long skirt hung just over the grass, corrupting the soil underneath. Sauron could see all around the creature was a strange blue aura and the head of the creature was similar to Oryx. It shrieked into the sky and suddenly hundreds of churning masses of darkness rippled into view. They expelled many thralls, and larger beings of unknown origin. They were called Cabal once and they were very large and fat looking with terrible shields, and to Sauron's eyes they held strange devices that shot out what he could only guess was sorcery. Many of Taken men from Rohan and Gondor also were present. The hovering creature laughed and pointed towards Sauron. In a shrill hissing voice the creature spoke,

"Did you think my master did not notice your dark armies moving? He will take all of you and I will see to that."

With a loud cry the creature sent forth the massive amounts of Taken towards the armies of Sauron.

Sauron, however, was prepared for an ambush. He looked at the Nazgul and commanded them.

"Take one legion to hold them back," he said calmly, "I will take the rest into Moria."

With that the Nazgul, on their terrible steeds, lead a charge with one Uruk Battalion against the wave of Taken charging. Many Uruks fell from the blasting that the Taken Cabal rained down. But this did not dismay them. They kept charging with many grunts and barks with shield, sword, and bows raised. Behind them came the remaining 8 of the Nazgul. So speedily and terrifying were their dark forms upon the earth that even the Taken had a brief moment of doubt that they would be victorious. The Taken men of Middle Earth charged the oncoming force and within a few more seconds they clashed forces. Many Uruks plunged their swords and scimitars deep into the chests of the Taken enemies. The Nazgul rode in a fierce pack like ghastly wolves, picking off many of the Cabal who had shot down many Uruks. The Wizard shrieked in anger and noticed that Sauron and most of his other forces were nearly at the gate of Moria, and out of their grasp. The Taken Wizard moved hastily through the battlefield, killing many along the way. It was too quick for any of the Uruks to stop and the Nazgul were clear on the other side of the battlefield.

Sauron had not been paying attention to the battle as he knew there would be plenty of his army to hold the enemy back, especially with his most loyal leading them. The Wizard saw a moment of opportunity for a direct strike on Sauron. It rose high into the air as it drew nearer to its target and when the Wizard was sure that none of the army following Sauron would see it, it dove. Plummeting towards Sauron with ferocious claws extended. All it needed to do was strike at Sauron's unclad head. Just when the attack was about to commence, the Taken Wizard was surprised at what happened next. For there was a large and sharp gauntlet gripping the wizard's neck. Sauron's senses were far keener than it expected, in fact he knew it was coming from behind since it left the battle behind. The claws of the wizard scratched and struck against the hand and arm of Sauron, but it was useless. The ebony like armor of Sauron was too strong and the wizard's claws didn't even scratch it. Sauron turned his head and with his eyes glowing like fire, he laughed evilly at the wizard. The wizard's face became adorned with terror as it lashed out desperately towards Sauron. With one quick motion Sauron snapped the creatures neck. He threw it on the ground as it attempted to crawl away, but the large mace of Sauron came bearing down upon it. With his pure strength, and the power of the One Ring, the Wizard's body crumpled into a small black heap as a shockwave slammed into the dirt. The Taken Wizard gave a final cry as its body disappeared in a black mist and the cries faded into an unguessable distance. Shortly afterwards Sauron noticed that silence had filled the air behind him. The armies of Taken had vanished with their leader. Pleased by the turn of events Sauron spoke with loud command,

"We claim victory here. Now to Moria for our mustering. The true work begins only now."

With that the Orcs and Uruks chanting loudly once more in their terrible tongue. Until at last they entered the realm of Moria.

"Oryx's arm would have to grow longer if he wants to reach me here," thought Sauron.

But little did Sauron know that his enemy had been growing in strength in the south. It wouldn't be long until news would reach that the city of Minas Tirith had been taken. But Sauron had his new plan, and in that new plan the only role the Taken King would play was his death.


	4. The Final Outcome

Many homes lay burning on the lake of Esgaroth. Oryx had shown no mercy upon the people of laketown. He was here for a reason before he would attempt to defeat the final force against him. From the many lore scrolls in Minas Tirith Oryx had taken to account for an old and powerful creature laying dormant in death within the lake.

Hovering above the water Oryx passed his hands speaking,

"I call you to my service for a new purpose. Oh great Smaug I take your body for my own purposes and shape you to my will! Come forth!"

And with that the lake turned jet black and the waves stopped and began bubbling. Suddenly with a large splash out came the old body of Smaug the terrible firedrake. His body shook from the corruption of the force taking his bones. His scales were now black and coated with a frothy ooze of shadow and starlight. He gurgled loudly and spread his large wings, Oryx was pleased. From behind Oryx came a large Hive Knight.

"We are ready," said the Taken King as he turned to his faithful Knight, "let us go to greet our foe."

The wind was warm as Sauron stood at the gates of Moria. Before him, hovering in the sky, was the large Dreadnought. It swayed in the sky as it approached the great gates of Durin's once proud kingdom. From far away Sauron could see a dark looming shape faintly upon the horizon, Oryx was coming. Behind him a large and globulous mass of blackened creatures speckled with the stars of the galaxy. A large rear came from the sky and every orc standing near sauron could see the large resurrected creature once known as Smaug. His tattered wings dropped with arcane dark fluids of the abyss from its master. Sauron did not flinch and his remaining faithful nazgul stood beside him like pillars of wrath ready to invoke a pure vengeance for halting their master's progress.

Before long Oryx stopped shortly before Sauron. They both started at each other with armies behind them. Smaug landed next to Oryx and in reply the great Balrog came forth from the gates of Moria.

"You have outlasted my attempts to take you long enough great one," said Oryx, his great voice carrying through all the orc's ears. He continued, "but I no longer desire you or your armies. I crave the darkness from your trinket and I say this once more. Surrender, and I shall accept you as one of my own bretheren."

Oryx held his hand outward but Sauron laughed a menacing hiss. Then like fire pouring from Udun itself he spoke,

"My will is the only leash this ring will be bonded too. You shall succumb to death by my hands and when Morgoth sees thee, ye shall know true darkness."

Oryx retracted his hand and drew his blade. He glared at the Maia and stated with hatred in his voice,

"So be it. Then your will shall be taken."

Oryx then raised his sword and in an instant many things happened. A loud burst of sound came from the dragon as it charged the balrog with all its wrath, the orcs blew many horrendous horns and, with many a sword and spear, charged into the ranks of taken alien life. Oryx summoned his will towards Sauron and attempted to take his prize but there came a result no one expected. There was a sudden flash from the One Ring and both Sauron and Oryx had vanished from the world of Middle Earth.

The silence suddenly left their ears as Oryx and Sauron saw that they were now floating in a dark ruin. They felt wholly surrounded by the purest shades of night and darkness now seemed at its rawest form, swirling about them.

Oryx looked at Sauron just in time to see Sauron, now clutching a great mace, swing a weapon at his head. It hit Oryx very hard and part of his outer skull cracked. Sauron dealt a heavy blow as the Taken King's body floated away slowly, but he let his guard down only enough to be hit in the chest by a retaliating blow from the Taken King. Sauron's chest piece seemed to shatter and bits began to flake off. They looked at each other and, with hearts now fueled by rage, began dealing decisive blows with their weapons and various arcane arts they had. Their clash in the deepening abyss had commenced.

In Middle Earth the armies clashed harshly amongst the fields of Moria's threshold. The taken dragon was in a tangled fight with the large Balrog, and it was loosing. The balrog not only held fire as a whip and sword, but its body was made with the shadows and flames of Udun itself. The taken dragon could not easily get a hold on its enemy. The orcs however were not so fortunate. The Taken and the Hive forces had technological advances that simply outmatched the orc's bows and swords. However they were not completely worsted as large bolts of fiery boulders came from large catapults near Moria's gates. The battle seemed to be mostly at a stale mate.

Sauron drew in a deep breath as he and the Taken King finished another attempt to strike each other with their great weapons. Sauron raised his hand and within an instant fire blew forth towards the Taken King. Oryx, who seemed to have greatly underestimated his foe, raised his arm and spewed forth white and black energy from his finger tips. Both spells collided in a grand blast of mixing energy. But each poured too much of their will into their powers and within moments both Sauron and Oryx realized they could not stop. Stranger still to them was a sudden pull towards each other from the linking of their spells. They were powerless to stop it and both of them were slowly being sucked into the heart of their colliding spells. Sauron fought desperately to stop casting his spell but alas he couldn't, his arm was locked in place as if it had a mind of it's own. Oryx too couldn't force himself to stop and within moments both great figures were pulled together into the ball of white, black, and fiery energy.

The Orcs were driven back by the sheer force of bombardment from the Taken forces and the Hive. Until suddenly there came a sudden great ball of pure black energy within the ball were flames white as snow and starlight flecked within. All fighting on the field stopped. From the great ball came a large form. It was humanoid in basic shape, with wings of shadow. It held a kingly crown of which three eyes of fire came forth, and it was unbelievably enormous. The great creature stood as high as the Dreadnought and as it looked down upon the world it spoke from its mind so that all could hear the horrible abominable voice,

"I am the end of all, I am Sayryx. Master of all in the realms of the galaxy. From the death of your leaders I am born and now you all shall become one with me."

Sayryx waved his hand over the entirety of the battlements and with that one motion all below him became him. They melded into his very being and he spread a darkness across all of Middle Earth and that known world. His being was that of the very end of all things and he now desired to take all in the galaxy for himself. He looked to the heavens and with a collective thought he peered into the deepest pits of the darkness. From there he constructed a great and terrible door, within the door was to be his new home. A kingdom fit for a deity, and it would be here where he would find his next victims.


End file.
